


Carpe Diem

by Tidon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AUish, Dominant Marcus, Fluff, Lonely Cain, Lonely Lucifer, M/M, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidon/pseuds/Tidon
Summary: Lucifer met a man who once stole his curiosity, and now his full attention.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Tidon here, first time writing on this site, the characters might be/will be kind of OOC. anyway suggestions are much appreciated!.  
> The setup of this entire fic will be slightly canon divergent (refers to the sequence of the original story) also the original plot line of some of the episodes shown within the original story will be slightly changed to fit this story. More of it will be Marcus/ Cain centric.
> 
> I do not own the show or any of the characters.

# Carpe Diem

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar the devil himself in the middle of the desert his skin scalding, uncomfortable and yes, wings. His God given wings are back the devil is beyond infuriated, this is yet another manipulation from his good old dad. Driving an old sad fucked up car on his way back to L.A. how low could this get. Whomever devilnap him will get a personal torture from him. Wondering how and why he was there back then and shook his head he wanted something to drink and wanted to take a good long shower.

“The detective must’ve been fuming right now” he chuckled as he focused on the dusty road.

Few hours passed and he was at Lux bathed and dressed as usual, he checked on Maze and the status of the club seems like he was out for about 2 days tops, took a few swigs of his expensive booze and relish the taste truly one of the greatest inventions of mankind he thought to himself. He went straight to the precinct to check everyone and if they’ve missed his devilness.

To his dismay no one missed him it seems, not even the detective who he thought he had of somewhat a connection or close to that, the whole precinct felt like filled of people he met at lux, distant and passing.

Temporary.

This is the truth with humanity nothing lasts and they lived for about less than a hundred years after that they turn to dust, and the case they’ve conducted involving his “few lovers” and the best night that they had but nothing more than that just nailed the coffin. The devil always had his happy and eccentric exterior but he was somewhat empty on the inside he tried to fill it with fun night activities and drugs but it seems like nothing is filling the void.

Consumed by his own thoughts he felt the nudge of his partner. “Lucifer the New lieutenant is here, be still and good okay?” she said as she tidied her usually messy desk.

Great a new boring human in this now turning boring place, he mused. After a while they were called in the middle of the precinct and met the new lieutenant.

A middle-aged man, greying hair, large build, dressed in a leather jacket, grey slacks, maroon polo shirt mixed with his astounding sex appeal and chiseled jaw.

Lastly, blue piercing eyes.

“Oh, my dad, you’ve created a fine one.” The devil was stunned and whispered to himself.

“I’m lieutenant Marcus Peirce, all right back to work.” The man said and everyone was back to their usual mundane tasks.

Lucifer was intently watching the Lieutenant captivated by his looks and the man stared back.

Brown meets blue. The devil lost and averted his eyes. This was the first one that happened.

He dismissed Dan in a way that the devil laughed internally. Lucifer turned back to check the detective’s desk for no reason just to avoid the man behind him and compose himself.

“You must be Lucifer” the man greeted.

“Morningstar. Pleasure.” The devil smiled and reached for a handshake.

“There was an investigation last year. We interviewed... what was it... 92 of your sexual partners? I think I'll refrain from physical contact if you don't mind. You don't seem reckless. Narcissistic, hedonistic... that I see.

“Well, thank you very much.” Lucifer smiled and took it as a compliment, what a nice bastard.

“Not a compliment. Your file is as long as my Johnson.” Lieutenant smirked

“Oh. Quick read then?” is this snack of a man flirting with me?

“Hardly.” Lieutenant said

“Well, I, for one, don't need a file to ascertain you haven't even had a snog in ages, have you?” lucifer countered

“Accurate.”

The devil smiled and thought that this gorgeous man in front of him sparked something inside him, blood rushing and he felt hot and bothered, this is new, he thought nevertheless it felt good to have someone that can actually throw a banter.

The detective interjected between us and failed miserably this new lieutenant is a straight up savage on making everyone else feel like trash the devil loved it. He’ll be a good torturer in hell one day he thought.

* * *

Weeks passed and the devil was still thinking about the blue-eyed lieutenant, it’s not normal, usually a charm of a good-looking person for lucifer only lasts a day but this one is different, he kept on looking on the glass walls of the lieutenant’s office and actually wanted to talk to him, normally he wouldn’t care and just invade someone’s personal space but with him though, he was taken aback.

Today he actually pulled himself together and marched towards the lieutenant’s office, manning up and tried to remove this ‘giddy’ human feelings.

“Hi Lieutenant, good morning” the devil greeted and invited himself to be seated in front of the lieutenant.

“What do you want Morningstar?” he said nonchalantly looked at the devil and back to his case files.

“I was just utterly bored, the detective is doing paperwork and… so are you” he said looking at a messy pile of case files on the lieutenant’s desk. “I can’t fathom you humans on doing such boring thing” looking on the papers.

“Not everyone owns a nightclub Lucifer, this is part of our job” the lieutenant said whilst he signs on the paper.

The devil sighed as he resigned to the seat, still looking at the lieutenant’s desk, he saw the empty mug on the side.

“I’ll get some coffee, I need to spice up this boring day, say lieutenant would you like a fill as well?” lucifer offered

“Yes please, thanks” the lieutenant smiled briefly looking at him and the devil caught of it but said nothing.

Lucifer filled two mugs of coffee and he felt a slight tug on his arm. “Lucifer what are you doing inside the Lieutenant’s office? Please don’t try to do anything embarrassing” the detective said sternly

“I am doing nothing of sort, the Lieutenant and I are just talking, now if you excuse me” he said while holding two mugs. Now is not the time to be more bored detective.

Lucifer placed the other’s coffee near the edge of the desk where there’s space, and took out his flask and added liquor to his coffee.

“Is that alcohol Lucifer? Are you serious?” the lieutenant said looking sternly at the consultant like a wife nagging his husband.

“Well yes lieutenant, you are correct and this is one to the ways to alleviate this boredom” the devil scoff and continue to pour it onto his coffee and tasted it.

“Pour some on mine as well” the man calmly said whilst checking his God-awful task, lucifer was taken aback and almost choked on his spiked drink.

“Are you sure? I thought you’ll be mad at me, my my you’re full of surprises aren’t you, lieutenant!” he said smiling like a child and poured some on the other man’s mug.

“Cheers my lieutenant” he said and they enjoyed their spiked drink.

“Eagle Rare, the smooth kind” the devil smiled as the lieutenant nods obviously enjoying the concoction.

“I have more of these to choose from back at Lux, you should come by and visit and take a breather”

“Are you asking me out Lucifer?” the man asked.

“Of course, I’d like to know more about my lieutenant, you are welcome at my place anytime!”

“Go back to decker for sure she needs you on her case now” the lieutenant shook his head and smiled. I got rejected by this gorgeous man in front of me, well you cannot win every battle. He thought.

“Of course, I’ll take my leave lieutenant” he sounded defeated unknowingly, he stood and as he leaves the lieutenant’s office.

“See you tonight at Lux, Lucifer”

I guess this isn’t a lost cause after all, the devil smiled at the lieutenant and nodded, he is as happy as a child who got a candy after a doctor’s visit.


	2. We are the same

_Open up my eyes and  
Tell me who I am  
Let me in on all your secrets  
No inhibition, no sin_

_How deep is your love?_

The song blared within Lux, lights dimmed and the people are deep within their own trance, blurring everything and feeling the music. The place riddled with intoxicated men and women craving for touch and company, it is funny to think that even with hundreds of years passed, the way people gather and mingle is still basically the same concept. Usual crowd and drinks, well, less violent he mused to himself.

Even though it felt so familiar, for him it also felt dull, tedious and exhausting. He wasn’t really fond of this kind of environment, he prefers to be alone through the years. However, something changed or rather triggered within him when the devil walked in his office, he tried to be stiff and stoic as much as he normally can thanks to hundreds of years of practice, but somehow the devil penetrated his walls and managed to accept the invitation to visit this place. Don’t get me wrong though this place is lovely, alive and thriving. It was just ‘too much’ in some sense.

He downed the blue contents of the glass that he ordered. He liked sweet drinks too not that he’ll ever say that out loud.

“Well, hello there Lieutenant. Nice to meet you here, I’m glad that you came, I truly am” Lucifer said slightly louder due to blaring music inside the club while he sat next to me, he gave me six other glasses saying that these are some of the best tasting whisky in the house, and it was the best tasting drinks that he had in the past hundreds of years.

Minutes turned to hours and they sat there talking, and the drinks kept on coming.

He was smiling, he noticed. He almost forgot what this felt like, even when he was a detective seventy years ago, together with his partner at that time and the old diner that they usually stay for hours solving cases. He had an idea that the devil brings out your desires but he never truly felt any hostility with the fallen angel, it was a direct opposite of what he heard or read about the said individual next to him.

He wanted to get up and find a quiet place mainly to stretch and to avoid the blaring environment. Lucifer noticed his discomfort and drank all of their shot glasses available on their table.

“Lieutenant, would you like to go to my penthouse? It isn’t as noisy as here you’ll be able to relax there” he said as he looked at me eyes “Oh and I promise I wouldn’t do anything that you wouldn’t like, after all I’m the angel of free will.” He chuckled and waited for my reply. Well, not that I can say no to those eyes of his though, he looked like he was longing for something, searching for something. It felt like they were mirroring one another.

“Yeah, Lead the way Morningstar” I’ve said and we got up and walk past through a sea of people grinding each other, the smell of liquor, drunk people and heat are getting too much for me to stay here, thanks to lucifer for inviting him to the penthouse I definitely need it, they managed to reach the bar and Lucifer signaled something to the bartender assuming to take care of the bar while he his away, the bartender looked at them both and nodded.

“Lieutenant” the consultant said as he walked inside the elevator waiting for him to follow, seriously though how wealthy are you to afford all of this, a thought that he later scratched, he was the devil and already lived for billions of years of course money was just an easy task for him.

The elevator opened and welcomed his outstanding place, not that he’ll said those words out loud but it is always nice to give appreciation when it is due.

“Nice place, I liked it” I said, clearly the booze from earlier is taking in effect, Immortality it is but I don’t have immunity to alcohol or poisons, sighing while literally looking at every side of the room, like a child in awe inside a cathedral, the place is exactly something that you expect lucifer would dwell.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” He said as he went into the bar near the piano and poured one of his booze, offered me one again.

“You sure about this, I might drain your distillery” I let out a quiet chuckle at my own joke, I’m slipping up, my stoic exterior is crumbling, I remembered why I haven’t touch alcohol for years because of this. But it felt refreshing to be free for a while.

“Nonsense lieutenant, drink up till we drop, it is on me, you are a welcomed guest here” he smiled at me as he handed me yet another drink, not that I’m complaining though. I finished the drink and sat on the couch, lucifer sat next to me with a few bottles of God knows what brand of expensive alcohol it is and settled it in the center table.

“Marcus, call me Marcus” I manage to say and sighed feeling the remnants of alcohol on my breath.

“Then you can call me Lucifer, please don’t use my last name, it reminds me that I’m old” he muttered the last line he laughs and shook his head.

Comfortable silence took in for a few minutes and Lucifer looked at me in the eyes.

“Marcus, would you believe me if I tell you that I am the Devil?” he asked and as I looked into his eyes, I felt the sensation that I can’t pinpoint earlier, the feeling of swirling emotions, loneliness, longingness. Captivated by those eyes.

“I believe you.” I said as the trance dissipate.

“That’s... not the response I’ve usually got… it means a lot to me” the devil said as he stared down to his drink.

“Lucifer, look at me” I’ve said and placed my hand onto his thigh grabbing his attention.

“I believe you” Lucifer smiled but it was evident that emotions are currently clouding his head.

“Thank you”. The man said as they once again sat in comfortable silence. I looked at the book shelves on the other side of the penthouse, recognized some of them during the ancient times smirking at an old thought that he suddenly remembered. He felt lucifer shifted on the couch and rested his head, I just noticed that my hand was still on his thigh it felt right at the moment so I didn’t remove it, the other man never said anything so let it be.

“Hey Lucifer, sorry about what happened back in the precinct, you know about my comment with the previous partners that you had”

“Don’t be Marcus, everything was true though, however those are just meaningless encounters, the fact that they’ve all mentioned that it was the best night of their life but there was nothing after that since I have nothing else to offer” the consultant laughed bitterly at that. Again, I was stunned to what I was witnessing, the devil was showing human emotions… so fragile.

“I wished for someone, who will stay and never leave” the devil said, we are the same. I can see myself in his position. I sighed and said the first thing that comes to my mind. “I know you’ll find that person someday”.

“I doubt that Marcus, Immortality isn’t all good in the long run, you have to watch everyone you care about get old, turn to dust and be forgotten” Again the same sentiments, I'm liking him more

Lucifer sat up and looked at me and smiled softly “I’m sorry Lieutenant, I’ve been speaking nonsense again” he said and filled their empty glasses, it must be the alcohol.

“Cheers, Marcus!” glasses clanked and we both took the shot completely. Small talks continued for another hour. Drunk or not I’ve liked this side of the devil a complete flip of the coin as they say.

“Marcus, the night is young, may I ask, are you married?” I choked at the question asked but recovered quickly and finished the fresh drink on his glass. “A long time ago, I was.” I answered

“If ever that you want company, we can arrange that, we have a lot of ladies downstairs” he chimed.

“Thank you, Lucifer, but I have to decline. If you’re not busy we can continue talking here, I’d like to know you more”

“Oh... I’m definitely free lieutenant, you know you’ve got my curiosity at first, but now you’ve got my full attention.”

I’m dealing with the devil, and I know I’m losing at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Domesticated Pierce

Waking up with the blaring sound of your alarm clock while having a hangover isn’t the best way to start your day. Groaning and tried to reach out the phone to turn off the alarm realizing that the bed feels really comfortable, too comfortable. First thing I noticed opening my eyes was the ceiling, definitely not my bed nor my room. Right, Lux, Lucifer’s penthouse and a lot of alcohol, stretching and cracking the stiff creaks on his neck and back felt amazing. Sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment to ease the dizziness, he smirked, he actually let out himself last night and didn’t regret any of it. The devil was an interesting individual indeed and wanted more of him.

What he regretted was the initial plan that he had in mind with Chloe, for her to fall in love and attempt to break the immortality curse to finally die, kidnapping the devil to keep him away in the process, for sure Lucifer will be angry with that but he planned to come clean when it comes down to that, but not now.

The smell of bacon permeated the room and he was hungry, at the moment greasy food is much welcome in his growling stomach. Leaving the bedroom and started looking for lucifer he noticed that he was wearing one of lucifer’s robes and nothing else.

There he saw lucifer, standing near the counter by the bar, two plates full of bacon, eggs and sliced bread. While he fills two mugs with coffee.

“Good morning, Marcus. Hope you slept well. Oh, and I took the liberty of cleaning you up earlier this morning since you kind of threw up from the alcohol bonanza that we had last night” he said walking towards me holding two mugs of coffee. “Apologies, that was the largest robe that I have here and your clothes are back there, all cleaned as well if you need them.. Coffee?” He said giving me the other mug with a smile on his face.

“Thank you, I’ve troubled you enough, I should be the one saying sorry here” really appreciated the other man’s gesture and care, of all the time that he had lovers or potential lovers, he was always the ones initiating and the giver but with lucifer it was different and it was refreshing, not that he won’t reciprocate the gesture but he'll let this simmer first. Taking a sip of the coffee he closed his eyes, Lucifer hit this dead on. Strong and black coffee.

They enjoyed the breakfast with casual small talk and hinted banter, talking with this man feels so natural and you don’t have to really filter yourself. The devil also mentioned about his dry spell, never had anyone else since the investigation with his previous encounters, and that was more than a year ago, really can’t believe it but the devil does not lie.

He wanted this man, but he has to work for it, with his secrets on his back, being Cain the first murderer, Immortal and the Real Sinnerman, speaking of which, he needs to find his adopted son slash right hand man who went rogue, he can’t control him anymore and based on the pattern he was aiming at Lucifer, once he knows some secrets to the devil’s mortality with the detective it will pose a problem in the future, this mess needs to be cleaned.

Realizing his thought, just months ago he just wanted to die, but now, not at all. Lucifer ignited something within him and he doesn’t have any plans on making it dissipate. He wanted this man; He will claim him for himself, slowly but surely, knowing that this could work and will literally last to eternity, he’ll never let this chance pass and that is the possessive side in him that he’s very well aware of.

“Come on, help yourself. I’ve prepared a lot, but you’re a big guy we can finish this.” Lucifer said as they enjoyed the greasy meal that they needed at the moment of hangover. He smiled at lucifer and thought that he could get used to this.

* * *

Chloe can’t dismiss something on her mind and this is regarding Lucifer and Pierce. Ever since the Lieutenant arrived, he was so dismissive and it seems like nothing would impress him, her case close rate is the highest in the department, she was able to assist other detectives as well and punctual in any occasion, what’s wrong with this rock of a man, and lucifer goes off coming up with ridiculous suggestions and ideas and was actually commended by Pierce, saying that we should always think outside of the box. What the actual hell is going on, they seemed close, too close. Pierce even tolerated his partner’s shenanigans and liquor in the office, they even shared one inside his glass office. The Lieutenant of all people drinking coffee laced with alcohol during work hours with his partner, could you believe that?

“Hey, still no Lucifer? Pierce isn’t here as well” Dan said sitting on the chair next to decker. Disrupting her from her thoughts.

“No, not yet, he’s not here…. You know what, it’s better that I check up on him” standing up and left the other detective on her desk and went to drive and check his partner back on Lux.

Less than thirty minutes and she was able to reach Lux, asked the bartender if her partner was here, he just nod and continued cleaning the place. She used the elevator to reach the penthouse, as the elevator door opens she stayed for a while, “Lucifer are you here? I need you on a case” She said louder and stepped out of the elevator, shock and a ton of questions overflow her as she watched the scene in front of her.

Her boss, the Lieutenant himself, the one who has an emotional range of a rock, barefoot, bed hair present, wearing only a snug fit robe obviously small for him, eating breakfast and sipping a cup of coffee, looking domesticated in Lucifer’s penthouse. His partner has the same robe also barefoot and eating breakfast with the lieutenant. She felt like her head is processing a ton of information and her head hurt a little.

“Hello detective, what brings you here? Sorry for the mess, Marcus and I were still recovering with our nightly activities” he said and looked around, there’s a lot of empty liquor bottles and empty boxes of pizza.

They did it. She thought in a snap.

“Decker” Lieutenant nodding said acknowledging the statement.

“I can’t believe this” she whispered to herself, did they do it? But it’s the lieutenant and lucifer, and when were they on a first name basis, she pondered, her detective brain was acting up on its own and drawing conclusions.

“I’ll be in the office after an hour or two, I’ll take Lucifer too. Go back now and start with the case, we’ll follow.” The man said as he stood up, “I’ll need a shower Lucifer, may I use yours?” the other man answered “Of course make yourself at home, and if you need to use the toiletries, I don’t mind sharing” cooed the other, Pierce smiled and took his leave to the bathroom.

“Bacon, detective. We still have some” His partner offered smiling like normally, her head still numb at the bombs detonated at the scene in front of her.

Chloe took a clean glass on the counter and grabbed one of lucifer’s expensive liquor on the wall and poured herself one. She needs it to process whatever this is.

Took one swig of the glass and emptied it all, ate the leftover bacon and eggs.

“You and Lieutenant Pierce need to go to work, no more side track after this, we need both of you and we have jobs to do, okay partner?” giving him a stern look and left.

“What on earth is going on, they did it didn’t they?” She asked as the elevator closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this one a little longer than I intended, I've got some ideas in the future chapters.  
> Any ideas or comments are very much appreciated. thank you!
> 
> -Tidon


	4. I like you

Lucifer and I are ready to go to the murder scene and follow with the detective’s case, on the way to the car they were stopped by two women, wearing scanty clothes and clearly high on something. “Hey Lucifer, why have you stopped playing with us or the others for so long? We’re sure you need to blow some steam one way or another, we promise to give you a good time” she said with a wink, clutching lucifer’s lapel attempting to kiss him, I immediately without a second thought, held up her shoulders firmly stopped the woman’s actions.

“Sorry ladies but he’s with me, we’re kind of busy” looking back at lucifer, who’s now muttering a silent ‘thank you’ and signaling the other to get inside the car. I sat on the passenger seat and Lucifer drove off. “Thank you for fending off those ladies, they’re quite persistent and thankfully their male friends are not with them, they are the touchy ones.” The devil said while focusing on the road.

Teeth clench at the thought of someone else touching lucifer without consent, it makes him pissed, but he keeps it cool. He doesn’t want to drove off lucifer because he’s too possessive. “Oh well you don’t need to worry about them from now on” he said.

“How sweet of you Marcus, I’m glad that I have you guarding _these_ goods” he said jokingly pertaining to himself. They both chuckled and continue the ride.

They arrived at the location. Police, forensics, and the detective are there already started the investigation and currently talking to her phone, initial thing that you would see was a man tied down on a pole, burned to death “Ella, what do we have here?”

“Oh, right yes Lieutenant Pierce, Victim's name was Nicholas Sands, 35. Worked as an exec at the internet startup called Wobble, it is like Facebook, anyways the video of the incident was posted on the site six hours ago. Right around the hour of death” the forensic scientist answered.

“Wobble, sounds like a pornography site.” Lucifer scoffed and continued “Well it seems like whoever did this wanted us to find that video. So, we could see how weepy this chap was before he died.”

“Okay, so based on the burn pattern, which is pretty gnarly in this case, it looks like the highest concentration of accelerant was placed, well...here.” the forensic scientist added pointing on the groin area of the victim. The three of us looked at the part and the detective saw them after she was done with her phone call and went straight their direction.

“Goodness gracious, great balls of fire.” Ella and I snorted at the comment.

“Lucifer!” Chloe said as she heard the comment

“I mean, I've heard of hot pants, but this really, brings new meaning to the term "fire crotch," doesn't it? The detective rolled her eyes and looked at the consultant unbelievably. “Wait. I have more, Smokey Bobinson. Weekend at Burnie's.”

“His burning bush?” Ella and I said in unison.

  
“Oh. Very good.” Lucifer said while grinning “That was actually me, by the way, so both of you don't tell anyone.” Added as he chuckled

“Hey, guys? Dead body. Can you please take this seriously?” Chloe said as she had enough of Lucifer being Lucifer. They began in continuing the case, another body was found and the next victim was about to be killed when they caught up with the killer, the head of HR was the one behind the serial killings. Lucifer talked to the killer while Decker managed to use the fire extinguisher and douse the gasoline soak victim before it’s too late, giving me the opportunity to shot the killer in the leg and secured him. 

“Man, you really don’t shut up” Chloe said now walking downstairs and checking the vicinity.

Policemen took the killer in custody and secured the area. “Well, I guess this is case closed now” Lucifer said tucking hands on his side pockets “Congratulations, Marcus and Detective, one less criminal for today. If you want to celebrate, Lux is very much welcome tonight” he added and looked at me smiling, I took the offer and will come visit when he’s done with the paperwork for this case.

“Decker, send me the final reports of this case for review once we’re at the precinct” I said sternly and the detective nodded then left. Looking back at Lucifer, they both covered in ashy fire extinguisher. “You still have some on your back” I said as I gently removed it on his shoulder and back area.

Lucifer thanked him and did the same to me till we’re somewhat presentable to leave, he checked the time and cursed under his breath “I’m afraid that I need to go back to properly clean myself and supervise Lux, or else it would be called Lax.” He chucked and added “Happy hours will start a few hours from now, come on I’ll drive you back to the precinct” waiting for me to answer and of course, I took the offer.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” And we took off back to the precinct. I felt it too weird to feel this way, too needy. I seems like I want to be around him and look at him, take care of him all the time. It is pathetic really, but he cannot deny what he feels. He just fell for this man more and more every day.

“Marcus, if you’re too busy tonight you can take it easy and rest. You don’t need to push yourself through the nightclub…. But if you want to you can stay at my penthouse, I know you hate crowded spaces” he said looking at me briefly and looked back at the road.

“Yeah, I might do that… By the way Lucifer, are you free this weekend?” I asked watching the cars stuck in traffic.

“I am. Why?”

“I wanted to ask you out on a date. Is Saturday night alright?” I asked and waiting for his favorable reply, hands cold and a little sweaty. Our eyes met and he smiled at me.

“Of course, I thought you’d never ask” he answered, and quickly focused on the road, still grinning and face went a faint shade of pink, well both of them for sure since he could also feel his face being heated now. We finally arrived at the precinct and I bid farewell.

“It’s a date then” I said while the other nodded, said good bye and drove off back to Lux.

Sighing in relief. Genuinely happy that Lucifer accepted his offer. He went inside his office and started reviewing the case earlier and skimming to the previous cases of other detectives, wanted to finish this as soon as possible. He heard a knock on the door and glanced up. It was Chloe.

* * *

“Hey Lieutenant, do you have a moment?” she said and I nodded. Hopefully she asks quickly so he could finish the remaining task at hand. She inhaled and looked kind of disheveled.

“This isn’t about work, it’s about us. Recently you asked me out and I thought that we have a moment there and suddenly you just went cold, but now you seemed too close to Lucifer, _my_ partner” She said looking sternly.

“What happened was a misunderstanding, and also it is true that I’m not good at relationships, that’s the main reason why I stopped pursuing you, but it is different with Lucifer” tried to give reason to her but it seems like it’s not pushing through.

“I know what you’re doing…There’s only one room for a partner in Lucifer’s life and the position has been filled, Lucifer and I are a team, a package deal if you will, sadly there’s just no room for third” with a last look she turned and left the office.

“Pretty bold detective, but I don’t think so.” Muttered to myself and continued working on the files in front of him.

* * *

Lucifer checked himself in the mirror, wearing vibrant plum purple three-piece with a black dress shirt, perfect. He had new visitors to party in Lux, Daughters and Sons of powerful individuals in and out of the city, this is one of the ways to grow his connections and gave favors to be paid on a later date. Presented himself in Lux and supervised the whole area from time to time, mingle with the patrons, granted few favors. He took a swig of his drink and checked his phone, no sign of Marcus yet. Still drowned with their paperwork, he thought and grimaced.

He went back to his penthouse, prepared a drink, and sat in front of the piano, “Mazikeen” he said as he plays a familiar melody from the past, he may forget the name of it but his fingers didn’t, from the shadows she appeared.

“You need me Lucifer?” she asked, just finished bounty hunting. Who knew they could hunt humans and actually get rewarded; she could’ve done this and not sulk the previous years and be bored.

He stopped playing the piano and faced Maze “I have a task for you, I want you to find someone for me, someone who devilnap me. He goes by ‘Sinner man’ and the detective says that he is just an imagination and no one ever found him or proved his existence, I believed I need your expertise here. No human ever found him yet, maybe _you_ could?” using some bait in his words to taunt the demon on doing the task. Thankfully she accepted it, it will surely be difficult though since he doesn’t have any crucial information pertaining to the sinner man. She prepared herself and took everything that she needed in the journey and left Lux.

Sighing he reach over to his phone, looking through his contacts and stopped at Marcus’ number, contemplating if he should call or not. The Lieutenant was growing in him, he doesn’t have any interest in any human besides him, he tends to focus on the work more often to solve a case with the detective, he doesn’t want to disappoint him in any way. What is this feeling? Marcus makes him feel things that he hasn’t felt in the past, he doesn’t fully understand, maybe the doctor could help him figure this out.

He tapped the call button and heard a few rings and the other man answered. “Hey, Lucifer…”

“Sorry to bother you Marcus, I know you are a busy person. Are you still in the office?” he asked while staring at the empty glass, unaware of his fingers softly tapping at it. “I just wanted to check up on you” he said it awkwardly with a chuckle. He wanted to punch himself for acting like a fourteen-year-old over the phone.

“I already left the office.” A soft ‘ding’ was heard and the elevator door opened “turn around, Lu” he said, eyes met and smiling. He lifted is left arm, large paper bag filled with take-outs, they both hung up the phone, and Marcus entered the penthouse “I don’t know if you eat these kinds of food, I bought beers as well, sorry I’m late” placing the bag at the counter.

“Don’t worry I’m not that picky. I’m just happy that you dropped by” Lucifer never felt this serene before and he can’t hide his smile, not that he intended to. Both sat by the counter and started opening the bags and set the cans of beers near them.

“You’ve mentioned you had important guests earlier, tell me about it” he asked and we continue to talk as we ate and drink, nothing grand but so peaceful, no thought of the outside world, no celestial dilemma. Even though Marcus is a human, this felt so good. He urged himself to seize every moment and give a little thought about the future.

Carpe diem indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The candle is lit, let the slow burn run. lol  
> thank you for reading!


	5. Just the two of Us

He sat on the comfy couch and sitting across him was his therapist. Linda, the Devil’s therapist. He had a peculiar topic that he wanted to delve in and understand. The topic of liking someone to the extent of not being interested with anyone else. He finds it bothering at first that Marcus had that effect on him, his previous lovers are only a day old and passing whenever they wanted to play, but with the lieutenant, it was different. He felt that he already gave up some of his ‘hobbies’ of sleeping around and being ‘hedonistic’ as Marcus think of him from the start, he was really serious and thought that it was out of the ordinary and it made him feel slightly agitated.

“This is a breakthrough, Lucifer. You just admitted to yourself that something indeed changed or is changing within you and it is a very good thing that you are aware of it. Now in order to properly assess your concern, I must know more about this. How and what changed you and when you noticed it yourself” she asked across the room, crossed legged and intently looking at him. It made him vulnerable and since he wanted to know and understand more, he needs to lay down all the cards out with Linda.

“Doctor, you see… He is Lieutenant Marcus Pierce of LAPD. We met at the precinct and the first time we met I already felt different, like something triggered inside me. He caught my curiosity at first so I initiated to talk to him and we bond for a while now, and he _makes me feel different_. I had urges before as you know, but never acted on it for the past year. I’m not having my usual carnal desires with other humans besides him, regardless of well, being me. We never actually did the deed yet. It honestly made me wonder why I felt that way. I wanted to know more about him, know where he is and wanted to be with him in every way possible, to the point of actually caring for him and at the same time being cautious around him when we have a case and not appear as a disappointment in terms of performance at work” Lucifer said looking at the floor deep in his thoughts unknowingly smiling as he let it all out in front of her.

“Lucifer, I am truly happy that you’ve become aware of yourself right now. You just needed clarity from all those new feelings and changes within you. Now there is what we called _Infatuation_ and the other one is _Love_. Now let’s start with Infatuation, it is an Obsession or should we say ‘lust -infatuation’, that can be often mistaken as ‘ _love’_. It is usually described as a distorted lack of perception, illogical thoughts and a focus on yourself rather than the feelings of the person who is the object of your affection”

“Love on the other hand, it is an indescribable element that has an enormous emotional pull, an expression, love is a feeling. It can be sexual feeling too but it depends on your love language. A loving relationship is one where there is respect, kindness and a feeling of togetherness that allows each of you to express yourselves without filter and understood each other. Lastly, love is not restrictive or smothering. “

“When we were together, I never felt bored and honestly I felt deeply connected to him for some reason. I felt anxious the first time I asked him out to come visit Lux, it never happened to me before. I’m fond of his physical features, I like him around, I love looking at his blue eyes. We rarely had any arguments, we threw banter at times but it is playful, I can say that I care for him and he cares for me too… Lastly he actually believed that I am the devil.”

“Ohh, How? he saw your devil face?” she asked, that piqued her interest.

“No, but I subconsciously used my ability when I asked him, I was blown away as well doctor, I assure you.” She looked like she wanted to say something but chose not to. He let out a deep sigh, processing all the information Linda dropped in front of him. He certainly liked Marcus and he consider him as his potential partner. He’s just not too sure if this was just an infatuation, love or even in between of those, who knows.

“Thank you for your input doctor, I may not have a concrete answer for now but I might have it sooner. We actually have a date tonight.” He said giving his usual smile at her therapist, the other one however was still watching him clearly, still wanted to say something.

“Lucifer, before you go…. I know that you’ve been reluctant of being with humans since they age and die, but do you really wanted to avoid it now with Marcus? I’m telling you this not as your therapist but as a friend that cares for you. Yes, he may die in human terms but, isn’t it much better to be with someone you loved and enjoy every single day that you make with each other. Cherish the memory to eternity, he may not be around for another fifty years from now on but it is far better than being alone and empty inside. You’ve changed a lot through the years, so give it a chance Lucifer.” He closed his eyes, grateful to have her insight in everything, he bid farewell after a while; she was one of the few that he felt safe. Linda provided good guidance in a lot of ways. Her simplicity or rather her humanity offers him a different perspective, which he treasured most.

* * *

He grinned as he drives his motorcycle, he made sure that everything was according to his plan. He felt Lucifer hugged him tighter on his waist. He felt incredible joy, which he never felt before meeting the devil. He was surprised to know that the other man agreed too quickly in riding his bike, he assumed that he will be against it, but thankfully he didn’t. They arrived at a restaurant by the beach, they have tables near the shore, and they are exclusive for partners and has private areas throughout the beach, he hoped that Lucifer liked this. The receptionist pointed the area they were reserved to dine. It was a cottage by the beach spacious and was set up with candles.

“I hope you like this Lu, I know you loved the city and the partying. I just thought that a change of scene will capture you somehow” smiling as he said, admiring the other man in front of him, they met eyes and he felt comfort when he smiled back.

“I love it, having the same environment can be tedious, this is perfect. Thank you, Marcus” Lucifer said taking his hand, taking them to their place. They settled in and their order came after a while. He just can’t stop smiling. They talked about anything they come up and it felt so natural.

“Marcus, to be honest, I confided what I feel about you with my therapist, to better understand or have a grasp of what I’m feeling” He said while holding my hand. I swallowed and hand trembled. Hated the feeling of being a teenager now more than ever, but he direly wanted to hear Lucifer. “Marcus, I like you so much and I wanted to be with you, know you and care for you. I honestly never felt this way before and I don’t want to mess it up. I’m not too sure if this was infatuation, love or even in between them but what I know now is that… _I like you very much_ ” he made sure that he remembers this very moment till eternity. Lucifer holding his hand confessing in front of him, candle lit on the table by the beach. He smiled and took the other man’s hand and place a gentle kiss on it, he loved everything here, especially this man In front of him. He doesn’t need a lot of time to process, to know if he wanted someone or not. Right then and there he made sure to take care of Lucifer, never been this sure in his life.

“I’m glad and I’m so happy to hear that Lu, I like you too very much and I’m hoping that someday you’ll love me too. I won’t pressure you but I wanted us to be exclusive” the devil nodded and slightly stood to reach me on my side of the table.

Lucifer tilted his chin and kissed him. It was a simple quick kiss but he’s in bliss right now.

“Of course, darling. Just the two of us” he said sitting back and poured wine in their glasses. Both are flushed and enjoyed the night.

Truly one of his best nights so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grover washington jr - just the two of us remix version got me hooked. anyways thank you for reading.


	6. I don't want to think, just hug me

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_

Ever since he left Hell no one had invited Lucifer over to their place, it is always at Lux or at the penthouse. Marcus invited him to come visit his place and he appreciate the gesture. The house looks nice and tidy it goes well with the lieutenant’s personality. 

A large semi bungalow type of house with large windows in the front that you can see through from the outside.

He knocked the door a few times and Marcus opened it, smiling as he saw Lucifer.

“Welcome to my humble abode” he said as he opened the door more, offering the other man to go inside. What he saw was a line of his rock collections.

“Ohh, Unique collection” mesmerized to the colors and characteristics of the rocks he had all over the place. “I never would have thought that you’re into rocks” he said as he examines the large green rock within the display.

“The thing about rocks is they’re old and they never change, I’ve taken one from places I’ve visited” he said leading the way upstairs. “I know I don’t have a lot of things, but what I love about this place is the killer view” they both looked at the large window in front of them overseeing the city lights from afar.

“This is beautiful” Lucifer said still looking at the view. He smiled when Marcus gently hugged him from behind, hands placed on the waist and chin resting onto the other man’s shoulder.

“I missed you” the lieutenant mumbled while watching the view.

The devil closed his eyes and caressed his lover’s arms. Yes, they both agreed to be official and he remembered the look on the other’s eyes when he said yes, just pure joy. It was one of the reasons why he was so enthralled by Marcus. He turned around and touched the lieutenant’s cheek gently brushing the stubble using his thumb looking at his partner’s eyes “I missed you too. Sorry darling, Lux has been very demanding for a while now, I can’t even visit the cases assigned to the detective as of late but, always remember that you’re always on top of my mind.”

“I know that dummy, I just missed my Lu. That’s all” he said kissing his forehead, hands still on the other man’s waist, Lucifer placed his left hand onto Marcus’ shoulder the other one onto the chest. Both closed their eyes and swayed to the forgotten playlist Marcus set in his stereo system at the background.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

Happy and contented, they continued to slow dance through the song, foreheads touching, basking through the moment. Both men never experienced this level of tranquility, none since the start of their lives.

Marcus opened his eyes and watched his lover. Lucifer looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes. They have been official for a month now, he noticed that the other man had lost some weight and it bothers him, he knew that Lucifer will never say it to him directly and it doesn’t help.

“Hey Lu, you look tired. Have you been eating or resting well?” genuine question from the lieutenant. The devil just shook his head still swaying gently through the music “I know that you’re not fine, you can talk to me you know.”

“I know darling, I will be fine in time. Just not now” Lucifer said meeting the other man still in doubt and worry, Marcus knew that he had to drop the subject.

“Fine, but stay here for tonight okay? I want to make sure you’re rested at least” Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes again and forwarded to kiss Marcus, slowly. They both smiled as they kissed, Marcus fought as well and took dominance, hands shifting from the other man’s waist to his back, pulling him closer.

“Bed room. Now.” Lucifer gasp and Marcus lifted him, catching his lips again as he led though the bedroom.

They both crashed on the bed, Marcus lift himself a little. “Are you sure about this Lu? I can only stop myself this much”

“Yes, I am, now shut up and come here” He said pulling the lieutenant down, continue to ravage each other’s mouths. Marcus unfastens and took off both of their clothes, kissed Lucifer on the chin, kiss trailed to the neck down to the chest. Hair pulled and nails dug into the skin.

Marcus reached over his bedside table and grabbed a tiny bottle and a box of condoms.

He positioned himself on top of Lucifer, cupping his face “Last chance, Lu.” Both breathless from the kiss. Marcus looked intently with Lucifer clearly on the edge of rational thought, the other man nodded and that’s all he was waiting.

They made love, for the first time.

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

Lucifer woke up in the middle of the night, his head resting on Marcus’ chest. The lieutenant’s arm wrapped his waist protectively. He listened to his lover’s breathing and heartbeat. He can now say that he loves him. Even though Marcus held a secret that he can’t remove in his thoughts. He was mad initially, Marcus kept his identity about being Cain and devil napping him, but he never had the courage to ask the other man why. It’s the main reason why his mind has been occupied for a while now. Love can make someone somehow irrational as Linda says.

He felt Marcus shifted and lifted his head a little bit.

“Come back to sleep, Lu” he said kissing his forehead. “I love you”

“I will, I love you too” he said as kissed him then nuzzled in the crook of Marcus’ neck. The other man gently caressing his back, pulling him even closer.

 _‘You may keep your secrets to me Cain, I just hope that you come clean to me when you’re ready’_ he thought.

He removed everything on his mind right now and rested in his lover’s arms closing his eyes.

Lucifer loved him more than he could ever hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norah Jones - Come Away With Me is the song used in the scene.  
> I'm a fvcking hopeless romantic lol


End file.
